


By His Lonesome

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudd thinks about being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. It's my first work so I'd really appreciate any comments.

He notices that there are only two holes for the burrow and he knows there would be more if it were a full warren. Fudd can’t help but wonder if the rabbit is all alone in there.

He knows the feeling of being alone. It is nice at first, but when he sees happy couples, friends laughing, and people talking to each other, he can’t help but feel lonely. When he plays video games that are designed for two, he can’t help but wish for someone else to play with. When he builds something that’s supposed to have two pairs of hands to help, he tries to hold up the heavy wood while hammering and can’t help but beg for someone else to help. When he lies in his bed, he can’t help but hope for someone else lying with him.

He is lonely. It’s that simple. But he doesn’t know what to do to ease the feeling of loneliness. When he comes home after a long day of hunting with nothing to show, he wants someone else to comfort him and tell him it’s not his fault, it’s the rabbit’s. He wants another person there waiting for him. He doesn’t care who, just as long as they have fun like the happy couples he sees.

He’s tired of getting judgmental looks from others when he says a party of one. He’s tired of being asked when he’s going to find someone. He’s tired of going out alone and coming back alone. He’s tired of everything.

He wonders if the rabbit feels the same way. If he plays chess against himself. If he tells jokes to himself. If he closes his eyes and pretends for a minute that he has someone else to talk to.

Fudd gives up trying to put together his glass cabinet. He walks across the grass, careful to not trip over rocks, and maneuvers around trees. Once he reaches the hole, he gets down on his knees and peers into the hole. He calls for the rabbit and, once the rabbit comes into sight, asks if he wants to help him with a cabinet.


End file.
